fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochidzuki Rei
is one of the main characters of the season Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. Rei is second year middle school student, who appears to be clumsy and to be good at nothing else than cooking. She takes the Pretty Cure alter ego while fighting against monsters of darkness. She usually says no matter how bad the situation might look. In the Pretty Cure: Dragon Fire! dub, Rei is renamed to Laura Massey and her alter ego has been renamed to Cure Moon. Personality A very engaged person, Rei is second year middle school student, who appears to be clumsy and to be good at nothing else than cooking. But what almost no one knows is that she is also pretty good at some kinds of sports and loves athletics. At school, she is pretty much an outsider who seems to be invisible to others. Currently, Rei takes care for Croissant, who granted her the power of Pretty Cure. Appearance In civilian, Rei has shoulder long, straight, black hair and purple eyes. She usually wears her school uniform, but at home, she wears a purple sweater with black stripes written "Super Girl" on it. She wears a dark blue jeans skirt and black and white sneakers. She wears grey stockings that end just a bit under her skirt. As Cure Crescent, her hair grows longer, wilder and turns white. Her eyes change from purple to black. Her outfit consists of a kimono like outfit. The cloth of her dress is mainly black with purple bird patterns, while it has white trims. She wears a short skirt, which ends far over her knees. She wears silver braclets around her wrists. Her dress has short sleeves, different from normal Kimonos. Cure Crescent wears purple boots with black trims. Her PreCharger hangs down her hips, attached to a big ribbon. She wears a golden dragon brooch at her chest. She wears a black rose in her hair. Relationships *'Mochidzuki Kasuga' - The owner of a small bakery, located at the coast side of the town. She is Rei's mother, who's usually very busy with her job. She is the mother of two children, who are only two years apart and she still manages to stay calm - most of the time. *'Mochidzuki Rie' - Rei's sister, who is two years younger, she is only one way away from entering middle school. Rie is pretty out going and loves sweets. She sometimes is even more cheerful than Rei. Cure Crescent is 's Pretty Cure alter ego who holds the power of the night, as well as the power of the moon. She transforms by saying "Moon and Sun! Miracle Start!". Cure Crescent if the Pretty Cure of the moon, whose partner is Cure Stellar, the Pretty Cure of the sun. Cure Crescent's power source is the Moon Dragon. Attacks * - Cure Crescent's first finishing attack for which she needs nothing more than her strong will. * - Cure Stellar and Cure Crescent's first dual attack, which they first use in Episode 03. Transformation "Tsuki to Hi! Miracle no Hajimaru!" - Translated Moon and Sun! Miracle Start! is the official transformation phrase used by in order to transform into Cure Crescent in Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Mochidzuki comes from meaning "hope" and meaning "moon". Together, Mochidzuki means "hopeful moon". However, the Japanese word means "Full moon", which could be a reference to her powers as Cure Crescent. - Rei is a Japanese name, which can have many meanings. The meanings depend on the used Kanjis. So Rei could mean , or .http://www.behindthename.com/name/rei Cure Crescent - Her Cure Name is based on the shape of a crescent, which the moon takes often. In comics and stories, the moon is usually drawn like a crescent. Songs Rei's voice actress, Komatsu Mikako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Anzai Chika, who voices Izumi Yuuhi, and Kido Ibuki, who voices Mitsuwa Nanako. *Moonlight Melodies *Along the Midnight Sea Duets/Group Songs *To the Starry Sky! Pretty Cure (along with Anzai Chika and Kido Ibuki) Trivia *Rei is the second Cure whose family owns a bakery and who is good at sports. The first was Hyuuga Saki. **She is overall the third Cure whose family owns a bakery, after Hyuuga Saki and Minamino Kanade. **She is also the 12th Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Cure Crescent is the third Pretty Cure ''of the moon. The first were Cure Moonlight and Cure Twinkle. *Rei is the second sporty ''Pretty Cure who has long hair. The first was Hojo Hibiki. *Unlike most lead Cures, Crescent's theme color is not pink. It is black and purple. **However, she is the third lead who has black in her outfit. The first were Cure Black and Cure Lovely. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Black Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S Characters